


Comfort and Love

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: COVID-19, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comforting Dean Winchester, Coronavirus, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Smut, Nurse Castiel (Supernatural), Quarantine, Smut, Smut adjacent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, castiel is exhausted after his shifts at the hospital, ok I add to add the following tags cause let's be honest there's a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Dean takes care of his working nurse boyfriend while in quarantine for COVID-19.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's Destiel smut or smut adjacent, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	Comfort and Love

During the COVID-19 pandemic quarantine, Castiel couldn’t just stay home and lounge with Dean. No, he had to go work at the hospital and care for the ill. Dean always said dating a nurse was hot, and he was so proud his man saved lives, and he knew Castiel was careful, but Dean couldn’t help it, this virus thing made him anxious.  
  
Dean missed Castiel a lot. Castiel’s hours were the worst, and Dean made him promise to always text him or call him before he left work, day or night. Invariably, Castiel would come home to Dean ready with a big warm towel, and would make Castiel strip naked, out of his maybe-contaminated clothes – into the bag! – and wrap him up in the towel for him to go take a shower.  
  
Making Castiel ditch his clothes the moment he stepped through the door was, yes, a security measure that comforted Dean – and Dean knew Castiel obliged because he knew Dean needed it – but it was also Dean’s way of having a little look-can’t-touch foreplay. He liked devouring Castiel’s body with his eyes and show his beloved he was still the centre of his world, no matter how tired and battered Castiel felt. It would usually work, giving Castiel back his smile for a moment.  
  
But no kiss! Go go go in the shower! And after his shower, Castiel always had a soft, warm bathrobe waiting for him. Not just any bathrobe, the one Dean had a little bee and “Bee my love” embroidered.  
  
Depending on when Castiel would be back home, Dean also always had food ready for him. Maybe a soup in the wee hours of the morning, maybe a full-on steak dinner if it was the right timing – and appetite.  
  
After eating, Dean would find the tube of cream and apply some to where the mask left marks on Castiel’s face. He rubbed very gently the cream into the reddened skin while Castiel hummed, eyes closed. Dean recapped the tube and kissed Castiel, telling him softly, “All done, babe.” “Thanks,” Castiel would say, kissing him back.  
  
After the shower, the food, the cream, Castiel often felt cuddly and would ask Dean to wrap him up in his arms on the couch. Even after the longest shifts, Castiel wanted a bit of couch time. Both men, of course, were very aware that Castiel was naked and warm under the robe, but both also knew Castiel was too tired to engage in more heated snuggling.  
  
And so the full-on lovemaking after work was next to nonexistent these days, Castiel being too worn out. If Castiel had the energy for it, he offered a lazy no-guarantees handjob that Dean accepted with a smirk and a kiss, and sometimes Dean had to finish himself – or not – Castiel having fallen asleep half way through. That’s on top of the times Castiel fell asleep while Dean had his cock in his mouth.  
  
That’s why Castiel was late to work every day. Because they made love upon waking up now, and there was no way they’d rush through showing each other their love in this time of uncertainty.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/614784402665390080/comfort-and-love)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
